So Familiar II
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Kelly's convinced herself she's over Ted, but is that ever really the case? Kelly/Ted... Sequel to 'So Familiar'
1. Black Wedding

**_DA-DAHHHH! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF SO FAMILIAR II IS UP! I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT WRITING THIS STORY AGAIN, AS I REALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH THE CHARACTERS WHEN I WROTE THE FIRST ONE. _**

**_FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WANT TO READ IT, I RECOMEND YOU READ SO FAMILIAR BEFORE SO FAMILIAR II SO YOU REALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON.  
ONCE AGAIN, ALL OF THE CHAPTERS ARE NAMED AFTER SONGS, AND THIS ONE IS..._**

**_SONG - BLACK WEDDING  
ARTIST - MEG & DIA_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND FEEDBACK SO I HAVE AN IDEA WHETHER PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING IT OR NOT_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY :):):):)  
_**

* * *

1  
_'Black Wedding'_

"I, Charlotte Blank, take you Brett DiBiase to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

The blushing bride began tearing up. Brett reached out a loving hand and wiped a tear away from his partner's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Brett DiBiase. Brett, you may now kiss the bride" The vicar smiled.

Barbie clapped along with the rest of the church as Brett laid one hell of a smacker on his wife's lips. She turned around to see her mother sat in the pews behind her, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

Her mother looked up at her and simply mouthed something about Barbie being next, to which the eldest Blank sister rolled her eyes.

Maid of honour Barbie couldn't quite believe it; her baby sister was no longer Miss Charlotte Blank, but Mrs Charlotte DiBiase.

There was a short moment of sisterly love as Charlotte walked back down the aisle and caught eyes with Barbie. Charlotte gave her sister a wink, to which Barbie couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you alright?" Barbie felt her boyfriend's arm snake around her shoulder, and she tilted her head back so it was resting on the arm.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled back. He was perfect. He'd been there all along, and she'd never even realised.

Legacy's golden boy was now her boyfriend, who'd have thought it?

"You'd better hurry up if you want to compete, Cody." Barbie's mom stood up from the pew and winked.

You must have forgot that Legacy has two golden boys. Not the one you were thinking of?

- - -

It had been a stressful couple of months, and getting over Ted had been the hardest thing Barbie had ever had to do. She couldn't count the amount of nights she'd sat crying in her hotel room, just looking at pictures and videos of Ted.

That's when she finally found Cody. He was a great guy; really sweet, and funny, and cute. He treated her well, something Ted didn't in their 'relationship'.

"We'd better get going." Cody said. He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before taking his car keys out of his pocket. "Are you ready to go?"

"Great service, but it's time to get wasted on a free bar!" The pair was joined by best man, Ted DiBiase, who walked over to Cody's car, closely followed by girlfriend Rachel.

Of course, Ted and Rachel was still an item, something which forever bemused Barbie.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Cody turned to his best friend.

Cody was still completely oblivious to everything which went on between Ted and Barbie. He knew to a certain extent, however not the whole story.

"Yes, I do." Ted replied. "I caught a ride with Brett on the way here, and I don't think I want to get in the lovebirds car and be the third wheel."

Barbie got straight into the passenger seat, and as she did, she found herself catching Ted's eye in the rear view mirror.

Needless to say, there was a certain amount of awkwardness between the pair. How could there not be? Their whirlwind romance resulted in something far from a fairytale ending.

It wasn't the ending either of them wanted, and Ted definitely held a grudge about it.

- - -

"What song do you think their first dance is going to be to?" Both their other halves seemed completely oblivious to all this, as Rachel began reeling off a list of Dumb-Bimbo wedding questions.

"_If I Ain't Got You_ by Alicia Keys." Barbie stated knowingly. "Ever since she heard that song, she said it would be the song she'd have her first dance to."

"That's so sweet." Rachel cooed. "It must be so strange seeing your little sister get married."

The next person who said that to Barbie was getting their lights knocked out.

Ted obviously noticed this, as he caught Barbie's eye again, and the two shared a knowing smirk.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 UP SOON!!_**


	2. Unbeautiful

**_I'm on a roll! Two chapters in two days!  
Hope you all enjoy the second chapter!  
Please review, whether you like it or not_**

SONG - UNBEAUTIFUL  
ARTIST - LESLEY ROY  


* * *

2  
_'Unbeautiful'_

"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride. That's the right expression, isn't it, B?" Barbie found herself joined at the main table by her former friend, Maryse Ouellet.

A couple of months back, the once close friends had had a falling-out after Maryse made a play for Ted, whilst Barbie was still getting over him.

The girls backstage saw Maryse's true colours, and realised she was nothing but a heartless, self-centred bitch that would spit on her own mother if it meant she could get what she wanted. Mickie's words, not Barbie's, of course.

"What do you want, Maryse?" Barbie sighed.

"No army of friends to protect you now." Maryse said cattily.

Barbie knew she was right. Gail and Alicia were 'breaking' it down' on the dance floor, Mickie had disappeared somewhere and Maria was making goo-goo eyes at Dolph somewhere. Why they decided to invite Dolph, was beyond Barbie.

"Really, Maryse? You choose to do this on my sister's wedding? Do you have no shame?" Barbie retorted.

"It kills you inside, doesn't it?" Maryse leaned in close to Barbie, so her champagne breath tickled her ear. "It makes you feel sick to know that your little sister is getting married before you."

"I don't see a ring on your finger, either." Barbie commented.

"Puh-lease! I could get Mike to propose anytime I want." Maryse cackled. "How long are things going to last between you and Cody? Almost as long as you and Ted perhaps..."

"I'm going to tell you this one last time, and I want you to listen." Barbie gripped Maryse's arm so tight that her false nails dug into her skin.

Barbie didn't even loosen her grip when Charlotte looked over from the crowd of people she was talking to and waved.

Barbie and Maryse plastered fake smiles on their faces and waved back, until Charlotte turned away again.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Maryse smirked.

"You were one of my best friends, and you broke my heart when you slept with the man I was once in love with. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to listen to you and I don't even want to be near you. You make me physically sick." Barbie got up. "Stay away from me."

- - -

"_Would the bride and groom please come to the dance floor to begin their first dance?" _

Barbie knew this was time for her to leave the bathroom, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she sat on the toilet seat lid, and listened to _'If I Ain't Got You'_ pouring through the speakers.

She got up to leave, and her fingers grazed the lock on the door, until she heard the sound of voices coming into the bathroom.

"Hello? Can you say tacky dress?" A thick French-Canadian accent.

"Tell me about it. Some girls just don't look good in white."

If it weren't for the fact her sister wanted a drama-free wedding, Barbie would have gone out there and slapped both those girls.

"I only came for the free bar, and because Ted said it would be rude if I didn't." Rachel Storm? Barbie didn't even know Rachel and Maryse were friends.

How could she be so rude about her sister?

"Eurgh, tell me about it. I asked Mike if we could just stay at home, but he was like 'No, that's rude.'". You could practically hear Maryse rolling her eyes. "So who do you think is going to be next?"

"Alright, I wasn't going to tell anyone, so what I tell you cannot leave these walls?" Rachel sighed.

"You can trust me."

Barbie had to cover her mouth.

"The other day I was going through Ted's chequebook..."

"You go through his stuff?" Maryse questioned.

"What, you think I'm just gonna stay out of his business?" Rachel said innocently. "He's so secretive, it's like pulling teeth sometimes."

"Okay..."

"So I found a cheque made out to a local jewellers back in his hometown in Mississippi."

"Are you serious?" Maryse said exactly what Barbie was thinking.

- - -

Barbie eventually made her way out of the cubicle, when she was certain everyone had gone. She pulled open her clutch bag and touched up her make-up.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered.

Barbie couldn't help but feel slightly on edge listening to the two girls. Their conversation made her feel totally uncomfortable. Barbie didn't mind Rachel, they were almost friends, so why was she saying such hurtful things?

"B, is that you?" A voice came from a far cubicle, and a familiar shape emerged.

"Mickie." Barbie let out a sigh, and ran over to her best friend.

"You heard those two, then?" Mickie questioned. "I can't believe she goes through his stuff!"

"I can't believe it. Rachel of all people! She seems so..."

"I can't believe Ted's going to propose."

Barbie hadn't even digested that fact.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Totally." Barbie gabbled. "Shall we go back inside?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I just redo my make-up?" Mickie replied, pulling open her own clutch. "I'll be out right after you."

- - -

Charlotte and Brett? Now Ted and Rachel? Who's going to be next? Barbie thought to herself as she walked back into the main hall. It was overwhelming.

"Baby, you disappeared." Cody appeared next to Barbie and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Powdering my nose." Barbie smiled.

"Do I get a dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?" Cody wrapped his arms around Barbie's waist.

"Why don't you ask Charlotte yourself?"

"She's a close second." Cody winked, as he led Barbie onto the dance floor, and the two swayed along to the music.

She found herself looking straight over Cody's shoulder and at Rachel and Ted dancing in a very similar fashion in front of her.

_This could be their last dance as a non-engaged couple. _

Barbie couldn't help but think they were making a big mistake, however she desperately tried to clear this thought from her mind, and instead listen to the music and enjoy her boyfriend's company, as one of Charlotte's favourite songs shot through the speakers.

_When did we fall apart?  
__Or did you lie from the start?  
__When you said  
__It's only you  
__I was blind, such a fool  
__Thinking we  
__We're unbreakable_

* * *


	3. Where I Stood

**_Chapter 3... sorry it's quite short, but the next chapter will be a LONG one.  
Song - Where I stood  
Artist - Missy Higgins  
Read, review, enjoy :):)  
_**

* * *

3  
_'Where I stood'_

Barbie began throwing the contents of her hotel wardrobe into her suitcase. Usually she was a very neat packer, but today she just didn't care.

It was the morning after the wedding of Charlotte and Brett, and after arriving back at her hotel at 3am and having to get up four hours later, she knew that the sooner she got on the plane, the sooner she could catch up on the sleep she so badly needed.

"Your clothes will be all creased if you throw them around like that." Mickie commented, watching her friend from the other side of their hotel room.

Barbie had been in a bad mood ever since she'd woken up – that is, if she ever got to sleep – and Mickie did not want to get on her friend's bad side.

"B?" Mickie said quietly, walking over to her friend. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Barbie turned to look at her friend. "I'm just tired. That's all."

"So this isn't about last night?" Mickie asked gently.

"What about last night?"

"All that stuff we heard in the bathroom, with Maryse and Rachel? About Ted?"

"If you're asking what I think about it, I think by proposing he's making a huge mistake." Barbie replied bluntly.

"Sure, but.." Mickie paused. "Wait, you're not still..."

"No, Mickie. I'm not 'still...'." Barbie sighed, knowing what Mickie was about to say. "Despite what happened, I still care about Ted and want him to be happy whoever he's with. I want him to find the right girl, and I don't think that's the right girl for him."

Mickie simply shrugged.

"That doesn't mean I like him in that way. Just because we're not together, doesn't mean I have to hate the guy."

- - -

"This place is adorable." Barbie looked around the Spanish restaurant that Cody had taken her to, as she sipped on her sangria. "How did you find it?"

"One of the guys at the hotel desk told me about it." Cody replied. "I love Spain."

"I went for the first time on one of the Raw tours." Barbie said. "It's so nice there."

"Speaking of holidays, are Brett and Charlotte doing a honeymoon?"

"They're going to Barbados next week." Barbie replied. "They're spending a couple of days back in Mississippi with Brett's family, then they're flying off."

"Cool." Cody dug into the paella. "Who's gonna be next to get married?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I don't think any of the _WWE couples _are really there yet." Barbie said thoughtfully.

"Not even Rachel and Ted?"

"Why do you say that?" Barbie quickly retorted without thinking.

"I don't know, just throwing a name into the air." Cody raised an eyebrow at her. "Why the sudden reaction?"

"No sudden reaction." Barbie blushed.

"You know something, Blank." Cody leaned in and eyed her suspiciously. "And I want to know what it is."

- - -

"No I don't." She lied.

"Go on. Tell me."

"I can't." Barbie said apprehensively.

"I think you have to now. Go on, spit it out."

Barbie sighed deeply. "I was in the bathroom at the wedding, and I heard Rachel talking to Maryse."

"As in Ted's Rachel?"

"Yeah, and she said that she was going through Ted's stuff..."

"She goes through his stuff?"

"I know!" Barbie exclaimed. "...and she found a receipt for a jewellers."

"So she thinks he's going to propose to her?"

"Pretty much." Barbie concluded. "I don't know about you, but I think it's..."

"...too soon." Cody finished her sentence. "I couldn't agree more."

"Maybe you should say something to him." Barbie suggested. "I mean, you guys are best friends, and he's more likely to listen to you."

"I could try." Cody shrugged. "I don't know if he'll listen to me, but I guess it's worth trying."

"Thank you, baby." Barbie smiled. "Shall we get going?"


	4. Broken

**_Chapter 4 is up!  
SONG - BROKEN  
ARTIST - LIFEHOUSE  
Hope you're enjoying So Familiar II. _**

* * *

4  
_'Broken'_

"There's gotta be something around here somewhere." Rachel muttered to herself, sorting through Ted's suitcase for his cheque book.

She was looking for more evidence of a proposal, and after sneaking his room key out of his pocket the previous night, she managed to get into his hotel room to rifle around. Anything would do... a cheque, a bank statement... a ring.

Suddenly, she heard a key turning in the lock, and someone coming into the room. Perhaps it was housekeeping.

_Perhaps it was Cody. _Rachel quickly leapt to her feet and tried to act casually.

"What're you doing here?" It was Cody. He looked totally suspicious of her.

"I couldn't find my jacket this morning so I wondered if I left it here the other night." Rachel lied seamlessly.

She began making her way out of the room; however there was a knock at the door.

"Shall I get that?" She laughed nervously, realising he was suspicious of her.

She pulled open the door, and Ted stood in front of her.

"Rach, what're you doing here?"

"She lost her jacket and wanted to see if it was here." Cody filled in helpfully.

"Oh, well, did you find it?" Ted asked his girlfriend.

"No, I'll go find Maryse and see if she's got it." Rachel gave her boyfriend a kiss. "See you later, baby. Bye, Cody." She waved at Cody before leaving.

- - -

"That was weird." Cody said, once Rachel had left. "Did you let her in?"

"No, I assumed you did." Ted replied. "I think I've lost my room key. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure." Cody agreed.

The two men began going through the room, looking for the key.

"Here!" Ted held up the key.

"Where was it?" Cody asked.

"It was inside my suitcase." Ted said. "I must've dropped it."

_Interesting,_ Cody thought to himself.

"So, what did you do last night?" Ted asked, settling down on his bed.

"Barbie & I went out to this Spanish restaurant." Cody said, sitting down on his own bed.

"That one on St Mark's Street?"

Cody nodded.

"What's it like? I was gonna take Rachel there."

"Good food." Cody grinned.

The small talk was painful. He knew he had to ask Ted the big question.

"Listen man, I've got to ask you something." Cody finally said. "It's been eating away at me all night..."

"Sorry, Code, but you know I don't swing that way." Ted laughed.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"Seriously, man, what is it?"

"Are you proposing to Rachel?"

- - -

"_What?"_ Ted looked shocked; genuinely shocked.

"Are you proposing to Rachel?" Cody repeated.

"Cody, what the hell are you talking about?" Ted stood up, and looked at his friend in disbelief. "Why are you asking me if I'm proposing to Rachel?"

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?"

Ted shook his head.

"Barbie told me at the wedding, she overheard Rachel telling Maryse about a jeweller's receipt she found..."

"Oh." Ted paused.

"So you are you proposing?"

"There was no ring. I got a bracelet, and it wasn't even for Rachel. It was for my mom's birthday." Ted explained.

"Oh."

"And frankly, I don't think it's any of your business anyway, nor any of Barbie's."

"Dude, it's not Barbie's fault. Rachel was the one that was saying all that stuff."

"Don't try and turn this around on Rachel." Ted snapped.

"Whatever, man." Cody sighed. "I just wanted to know what was going on. I'm your best friend, I just assumed if you were getting married..."

"If I were getting married I'd tell you? Well I'm not getting married, so there's nothing to assume." Ted replied angrily. "Just tell your girlfriend to stay out of my business."

"Why don't you cool off for a bit Ted? You're overreacting completely. I'm gonna go to the gym and let you simmer down." Cody held up his hands and left the room.

- - -

Walking towards the gorilla position, Barbie had a Divas Title match against Maryse.

She knew this would be the biggest match of her career and she had to focus on it, however there was something at the back of her mind stopping her, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Good luck, B!" One of the superstars shouted after her. She didn't turn around to see who it was, but it sounded like MVP.

"Thanks!" She called back, continuing her walking.

Before she could walk any further, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and pull her into a corner of the hallway.

"What the..."

She found herself pushed against a wall, and Ted in front of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Ted, what are you doing?" She squeaked. It had been a long time since they'd been this close, and Barbie couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"What is it about you, Barbie? Can't stay out of other people's business?" His hot, minty breath felt like it was burning through her cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice came out as a whisper. She didn't know what else to say.

"We're not together, Barbie. You can't stick your nose into my life anymore." He continued. "Stop interfering into mine and Rachel's relationship and getting your boyfriend play the messenger."

He pushed her back slightly - despite the fact she was against a wall and there was nowhere else to go - and walked off down the hall.

Barbie was shaking like a leaf. How the hell was she supposed to win the Divas Title if she was in this state?

- - -

Rachel watched Barbie wringing her hands together, breathing heavily as she walked away from the dark corner of the hall.

She hadn't been able to hear what Ted and Barbie had been saying, but she'd seen enough.

All she knew was that Barbie needed to stay away from her man, or she'd have to pay the price.


	5. Riot

5

'_The winner of this match, and still your Divas Champion... Maryse!'_

Justin Roberts' words rang throughout the arena, and rang straight through Barbie's ears, and as she lay there on the mat after suffering a brutal French Kiss DDT.

Barbie was disappointed in herself.

She definitely hadn't been on the top of her game, she'd been too busy being distracted by what had happened backstage, and she'd let Maryse get the better of her.

There were no excuses. Maryse won, fair and square.

- - -

Barbie sat in catering, with an icepack pressed to her sore head. All she really wanted to do was go back to her hotel and get some sleep.

Just as she went to get up, the one person she did not want to see was stood in front of her.

"Bad luck, Barbie." Maryse said sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Maryse."

Barbie didn't usually swear, but Maryse knew how to rattle her bones

Just as she got up to walk away, Maryse pulled Barbie back by the shoulder, so the two were face to face.

"Did you not hear me the first time?" Barbie continued. "I thought I told you to fuck off."

"Wow, someone's a little... touchy."

Barbie suddenly became aware that everyone in the cafeteria was watching her and Maryse, pretending not to listen.

"Better luck next time, hey?" Maryse smiled, sweetly. "Well, if there is a next time. If you lose to the Divas Champion, you don't deserve another shot."

"I don't think that's really up to you, is it?"

"Let's just say I know how to get what I want backstage?" Maryse lowered her voice and winked.

"You're a slut. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"You're just jealous." Maryse paused and gave Barbie a sympathetic look. "Nothing ever quite works out for you, does is, B? Can't quite win my Divas Title? Can't get your relationships to work..."

"You keep your mouth shut about my relationships." Barbie interrupted.

"Come on, Barbie, everyone knows it." Maryse raised her voice so everyone in catering could hear what she was saying.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Barbie said quietly.

"We all know since you've come to the WWE, you've been quite... what's the word? Promiscuous..." Maryse smiled cattily. "You even did Balls Mahoney, that's disgusting. You even attempted the Miz..."

"I never dated the Miz." Barbie denied vehemently.

"Sure." Maryse winked. "Then you come over to Raw and put out for Randy Orton, who realised you were nothing but a cheap whore. Now I guess you're just working your way through Legacy. Cody Rhodes? Check. Ted DiBiase..."

Barbie couldn't take anymore verbal abuse.

- - -

Before Maryse could even finish her sentence, Barbie had lunged at her.

She didn't care who saw, she was clawing at Maryse, pulling her hair and kicking at her until her legs went numb. Maryse tried to fight back, but Barbie was so wound up, she let out all frustrations.

It was all a blur to Barbie, who eventually found herself being pulled away.

As she was pulled away, she noticed a trail of blood, trickling down Maryse's cheek from where she'd scratched her, and a large bruise around her ear from her first left hook but Barbie didn't care.

She did her best to escape whoever's grip she was in, but she couldn't.

"Get off me!" She yelled, attempting to elbow the person in the face; however they managed to back away, as Barbie caught nothing but air.

"Let it go, B." Barbie recognised that voice anywhere. She realised the man restraining her was Ted.

"She's not worth it." Ted dropped his voice.

"Okay." Barbie said quietly. She turned around and looked at Ted, who was staring her straight in the eyes.

Barbie looked around her, and realised everybody was staring at her, including Rachel who was glaring at her with disgusted eyes.

"This isn't over!" Maryse screamed, before storming off, nursing her bloody cheek. She was closely followed out by Rachel.

- - -

"Are you alright?" Ted asked, as Barbie sat down on one of the benches, and picked up her ice pack.

"Yeah... fine." Barbie replied, nursing her head. "I think Maryse took the brunt of that beating."

Barbie had come out with very few injuries, only a small cut in the corner of her head, and that wasn't even from Maryse. That was from when she speared Maryse into the buffet table and hit her head on the sharp corner.

Ted was checking out the cut on her head, whilst Evan Bourne and Mickie James were sat either side of her. He was gently cupping her chin with one of his hands, whilst the other explored her forehead.

"You totally kicked her ass." Evan commented. "I was impressed."

"Thank you." Barbie said meekly.

"I'd better get going; I have a match to get to." Evan said. "But good job."

He gave Barbie two thumbs up and walked off.

"I'd better go, too." Ted moved his hands away from Barbie's face, and an awkward tension filled the air.

Just as he went to walk away, Barbie stood up.

"Ted!" She called, and he quickly turned around.

She suddenly remembered everything that had happened between them, and sat back down again.

"Nothing."

At that point, she felt Mickie's disapproving eyes roam her.

"What?"

"What's going on with you, B?" Mickie dropped her voice, making sure no-one could hear you. "You want to watch yourself with Ted; you don't want to fall back in love with him."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm with Cody."

"Not like that's ever stopped you before." Mickie commented.

"You know, if you're not going to say anything nice Mickie, don't say anything at all."


	6. Keep Your Head Up

**Before I write anything else, I want to say a big thank you to _Cena09_, _i luv hardy _& _hardyrhodescenafan1_ for your reviews so far! Can everyone else please review is you read it, whether it's good or bad? **

**Song - Keep Your Head Up  
Artist - Girls Can't Catch**

**Enjoy !!  
**

* * *

6  
_'Keep your head up'_

It was four days since the Maryse 'incident' and Barbie was already regretting her actions.

She cursed herself for letting Maryse wind her up so much. She'd never been a violent person, and her behaviour was totally out of character.

Embarrassment had kicked in, and she'd spent her past few days, hidden away unless there was something she absolutely _had_ to do.

She was in Cody's hotel room, burying herself underneath his duvet covers, as Cody ordered room service for her.

"You want French fries?" Cody asked, covering the mouthpiece on the phone.

"Yes please." Barbie replied, sticking her head out from under the duvet covers. "And ketchup too. Lots of it."

"And can we get some ketchup with that?" Cody asked the person on the phone. "Yeah, room 135. Thanks."

As soon as Cody put the phone down, there was a loud knock at the door.

"I know the service here is supposed to be good, but I didn't think it'd be _that_ good." Cody commented making his way over to the door.

Barbie reburied her head under the duvet, as the door clicked open.

"Um, B." Cody said reluctantly.

Barbie stuck her head out of the covers and saw Mickie standing above the bed.

Mickie shot Cody a 'Go-Away' look.

"Girl-talk?" Cody winced. "I'll go sit in the bathroom and listen to my iPod." He picked his iPod up off his desk and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Barbie and Mickie hadn't spoken since their argument on the day of the Maryse-Incident. Barbie didn't want to speak to her friend and Mickie was so disrespectful towards her.

"Hey, B." Mickie said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want?"

"I want to say sorry, and I want you to come back to our hotel room." Mickie laughed. "It's a tip without your organisation. My clothes are everywhere, and I have..."

"This is a crappy apology."

"You know I always have to be right, and am rubbish at admitting I'm wrong." Mickie held up her hands. "So this is an apology from me. Please accept it."

Barbie sat thoughtfully for a moment.

"B?" Mickie said hopefully.

"I like your jacket." Barbie eventually said.

"It's yours."

"I know." Barbie winked.

- - -

"Now that has to be room service." Barbie said after hearing a knock at the door. Mickie had left about five minutes ago, and the two were back on good terms.

"Room service." Ted called from the door.

"Not the kind I'm looking for... where are my French fries?"

"French fries?" Ted raised an eyebrow, The Rock-style.

"Never mind." Barbie replied.

"What's up, man?" Cody asked.

"Just came to see how you and Evander Holyfield were?" Ted laughed.

"Shut up. I made a bad choice. She was being a bitch, not to mention the fact I'd screwed up my title match earlier on..." Barbie didn't dare shoot Ted a look.

"I still don't get how you lost that match." Cody said. "I mean, you've kicked her ass before. What changed?"

"I guess my mind was just on other things."

That was Barbie's chance to shoot Ted a look, to which he looked very guilty in response.

"I'm gonna go track down my French fries." Barbie said after an awkward silence.

- - -

The house show was almost over, and after losing a match against Beth Phoenix - not really on the best winning streak, are we B? She thought to herself – she was about to take a shower, until she heard a knock at the door.

"Hang on!" She called, putting on some clothes so she didn't answer the door in her underwear.

The person knocked again.

"Jeez, don't have a..." She didn't finish her sentence as she flung open the door and Ted DiBiase was stood in front of her.

"Don't have a...?" He smiled.

"...Cow?" She laughed. "But Rachel's not here, so you might want to look somewhere else for her." Barbie quickly changed the subject.

"Actually it's you I'm looking for."

Barbie could've misinterpreted that in many ways, however she eventually decided on the obvious.

"We need to talk about the other night... before your Divas title match." Ted said slowly, responding to the distant, faraway look in Barbie's eyes.

"Oh, right. You'd better come in then." Barbie held open the door, and Ted went inside and sat down on one of the benches.

"I don't really know what to say now I'm here." Ted laughed nervously.

Barbie shrugged at him.

"I think I might have overreacted the other day."

"When?" Barbie asked, curiously.

"The other day, before your match."

"Why? What did you do?" Barbie sat down next to him.

"When I yelled at you..."

"I know, silly. I just wanted to make you feel awkward."

"You're a bitch." He laughed.

"And you're a jerk, but I forgive you anyway." Barbie smiled back. "In all seriousness, I say we just put it behind us."

"That's a great idea. Hug it out?" He suggested, getting to his feet.

Barbie walked towards him and straight into his arms. She didn't know how to describe the feeling of him holding her again, but it felt...

"Heh-hem." The sound of a certain French-Canadian coughing came from the doorway.

"I'd better go." Ted said. "I'll see you later, B. Bye Maryse." He added before leaving.

"Ciao." Maryse smiled sweetly, before turning it into one of pure evil.

- - -

"That's a nice black eye you've got there, Maryse." Barbie began walking out. "Want me to give you another one to match?"

"You're so funny." Maryse said, however as Barbie walked towards her, she backed away slightly.

"Not as brave as you make out, eh?" Barbie laughed.

"I'm not here to brawl with you, that fight was so white trash." Maryse spat out. "All I'm going to say is stay away from Ted."

"Stay away?" Barbie repeated. "Trying to get your licks into him?"

"Puh-lease! I don't go for other girls boyfriends." Maryse paused. "Not anymore. He's with Rachel, and if you try and come between that, you'll have a lot more than Rachel to answer to."

"I'm shaking in my boots." Barbie mock-shook. "Besides, I'm with Cody."

"You should aim higher than someone else's boyfriend. I hear Mike Knox is available again."


	7. Got Dynamite

6  
_'Got Dynamite'_

"Mickie, wake up!"

Barbie walked over to her friend's bed and shook her lightly, but not too hard, knowing that Mickie would punch her lights out otherwise.

"Come on, Micks; please open your eyes at least." Barbie shook her again, to which the brunette stifled a yawn and squinted at Barbie.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mickie mumbled.

"I just got a call from Vince McMahon." Mickie was the kind of girl who could sleep through an earthquake.

"Himself?" Mickie shot bolt upright.

A call from the boss was never good.

"What did he say?" She continued.

"He wants us to go to his office as soon as possible." Barbie was already up and dressed.

"Give me a minute." Mickie groaned, stumbling out of bed and straight into the shower. "I hate bosses."

- - -

As Mickie and Barbie arrived in Vince's Stamford office half an hour later (record time, Barbie thought to herself), they noticed two familiar faces in the waiting room.

"Baby, what're you doing here?" Barbie asked, as Cody and Ted sat in the waiting room armchairs, reading the latest copy of WWE magazine.

"Vince called us here." Ted spoke for his friend.

"Us too." Mickie said, nabbing the magazine off of Cody and checking out her latest spread. "Damn, I look pretty good, if I may say so myself."

"I thought so too." Ted winked at Mickie, however just she smacked him round the head in response, Vince McMahon opened up his office door.

- - -

"Sorry to call you four in so early on your morning off." Vince began, as the four superstars sat in front of him.

Barbie, Mickie, Cody and Ted all mumbled their polite 'It's okay' or 'No worries', despite the fact they were extremely pissed off.

"As you know, in the next couple of months, we have a UK tour coming up, and there's a lot of hype about that going on over there." Vince said.

"I'm totally excited about it. I love it in England." Mickie replied, enthusiastically.

"Good beer." Ted added, thoughtfully.

"What we're looking for is a couple of representatives - preferably two superstars and two divas - to basically spend about two weeks over there, interacting with the fans and doing some TV and radio gigs." Vince continued.

Two divas? Check. Two superstars? Check.

"And we picked the four of you to be our representatives." Vince concluded obviously. "Are you in?"

The four of them nodded.

"Great. Mickie and Barbie, it's okay for you to miss a couple of Raw's, what with the Beth/Gail/Maryse storyline at the moment, however with Ted and Cody, it's a little more awkward." Vince said gently. "You're going to get demolished by DX tonight on Raw."

"Great." Ted said sarcastically.

"But then you'll come back in a couple of weeks and do the same." Vince shrugged. "So it all works out for everyone."

- - -

"So, England with Cody... That's pretty romantic." Mickie changed the subject. The two girls were back in their hotel room, packing their suitcases, ready for an early flight the next morning.

"Yeah, I guess so." Barbie smiled coyly.

"What's that smile for?"

"Well, it's hardly a romantic trip, is it? It's a business trip, and you and Cody are going to be there too." Barbie paused. "Not exactly Paris in the springtime."

Though in Mickie's mind, she couldn't help but think that Barbie didn't mind having Ted around.

The tension between the pair was undeniable, and a trip to London only spelt out more trouble.

- - -

"What the hell is she doing here?" Barbie muttered, signalling in Rachel's direction, as the foursome made their way into the airport, with Rachel following them for some weird reason.

"I guess she's saying goodbye to Ted." Mickie rolled her eyes. "Couples in love are disgusting."

Barbie had to stifle a giggle.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby." Rachel wrapped her arms around Ted's neck and kissed him.

"_I'm gonna miss you, baby._" Mickie imitated quietly, making kissy faces at Barbie.

"Ssh!" Barbie shushed her friend.

Sure, she was pissed off with Rachel, but the last thing she needed was more enemies.

"How long until our flight?" She asked, as Cody arrived with their tickets.

"Twenty minutes or so." Cody checked his watch.

"I'd better go to the bathroom now, then." Barbie said. "Micks, do you wanna come?"

"What is it about chicks going into bathrooms in pairs?" Ted tore himself away from Rachel and looked over at Mickie and Barbie.

"It's pretty much an unwritten code." Mickie filled in. "But I said I'd ring my mom before I boarded, I'm gonna do that now."

"How cute." Barbie cooed. "I'm sure I could pee alone this once."

"I'll come with you, B." Rachel piped up. "You never know what can happen in the bathroom."

- - -

"You must be excited about England." Rachel said, as Barbie fixed her make-up in the mirror.

"I've been over there a couple of times, I love it." Barbie replied, slicking on her lip gloss. "I'm sorry Ted's going, I'm sure you're gonna miss him."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll come back in one piece." Rachel laughed. "If he doesn't, I'm blaming you, Miss Blank!"

"I'll do my best to keep him in check!" Barbie held up her hands. "I'm gonna go pee before my flight."

"Alright."

Barbie walked into one of the cubicles, and sat down on the seat. As she looked down she could see Rachel's heels through the gap between the ground and the door.

"Barbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from my Ted." Rachel said from the other side of the door. Their friendly banter had suddenly turned sour.

"What did you just say?" Barbie didn't move. She was frozen in shock, and completely forgot about peeing.

"Keep your filthy paws off my boyfriend." She continued. "If you even try and get your licks into him on this trip, you'll be dead before you can try and work your way out of it."

"You're crazy, Rachel." Barbie opened up the cubicle door and stormed out before Rachel could say anything else.

"And you had your chance, but you wasted it."

Barbie was shocked.

"Didn't realise I knew?" Rachel said with mock surprise. "Shame."

"I'm not going to get into some petty bathroom fight with you." Barbie said. "But I am going to say that I'm onto you, Rachel. I know girls like you, and you're not going to get away with whatever your plan is."

"Watch me." Rachel began walking out of the bathroom. "By the way, have fun in England!"


	8. Replace You

**I wanted to make sure I got this chapter _just_ right, so I spent about an hour on it, making sure it was perfect.  
Hope you think so too!  
_Artist - Samantha Moore  
Song - Replace You  
_Hope you like it  
Keep the reviews coming, and please recomend this story to your friends!  
- Melissa X**

* * *

8  
_'Replace You'_

"How can you not believe me?" Barbie shook her head in disbelief. "She's clearly insane!"

Barbie recalled her airport bathroom incident to Cody in their hotel room; however he seemed reluctant to believe her.

"I was worried she was going to kick the door down and shove my head down the toilet. She's like the typical high school bully; she literally stood outside the cubicle door and told me to stay away from Ted."

"Why would she say that to you?" Cody looked at her apprehensively.

"I don't know! I've given her no reason to suspect me." Barbie continued. "She just threatened me out of the blue."

Cody shrugged at her.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Barbie couldn't believe her boyfriend.

"I just don't get why she'd attack you out of the blue. I just feel like you must have done something to provoke her. Like all of that stuff about the wedding ring last month, I guess she was upset."

"Okay, you're my boyfriend; you're supposed to back me up on this kind of thing." Barbie exclaimed.

"Well, you and Ted do have a little bit of history..."

_Try __**a lot**__. _

"I've got to get out of here."

Frustrated, Barbie stood up and left the room.

- - -

She didn't know where to go. She was in London - a city she barely knew – and she was on her own.

After attempting to call Mickie and failing Barbie eventually found a small bar down an alleyway and decided to go inside.

It was smoky, and small and cramped. The minute Barbie stepped in the door, she couldn't help but cough.

"I'll have a beer." Barbie walked up to the barman, and propped her elbows against the bar. She was physically, and mentally exhausted.

"'Haven't seen you around 'ere love." A man with a thick Cockney accent said to her.

"Doesn't the American accent give that away?"

"Don't get many American girls in here, do we, Bill?" The barman called to his buddy on the other side of the bar, who heckled something back. "That'll be two pounds fifty love."

"This one's on me."

Barbie turned around to see Ted stood behind her, pushing a five pound note into the hand of the barman.

"Hey, B." He said.

"Ted, what're you doing here?" She asked, following him to the table he was sat at in the corner.

"If I'm gonna sit and drink beer in my hotel room, I thought I may as well go do it in a pub." Ted smiled. "But shouldn't I be asking what you're doing here? Shouldn't you be making London Love to Cody?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Barbie rolled her eyes. "Actually, we got into a fight."

"Oh, right. Was it bad?"

"I don't know. I stormed out and I've been wandering the streets of London for the past hour until I got thirsty and decided to come in here." Barbie allowed a laugh to escape her lips.

"Well, I appreciate the company." Ted held up his pint of beer which matched Barbie's. "I guess this is the appropriate moment for a toast."

"To London?" Barbie suggested.

"To London!"

- - -

"Eurgh, I'm so not ready to get up at like... 7am tomorrow for that autograph signing." Barbie sighed, as she and Ted walked back from the pub to their hotel.

Barbie and Ted had sat in the pub for a couple of hours, just talking like old friends. It had been nice to have someone to talk to.

"Me neither." Ted agreed. "I'm not much of an early morning guy."

"It's so cold out here." Barbie gave herself a hug as the cold night air pinched her.

"Why are you just wearing a t-shirt?" Ted laughed.

"I stormed out of an argument, Ted. My point wouldn't have been as good if I'd have grabbed my jacket and gloves!"

"Well, here." Ted took off his coat and wrapped it around Barbie. "Have my jacket."

"But now you'll be cold."

"I'm alright." Ted replied. "Hey, check that out."

Across the River Thomas, the London Eye was lit up against the backdrop of the black night sky.

"That's awesome."

"It's beautiful." Barbie commented, smiling across the Thames.

Barbie didn't even care that Ted had wrapped his arms around her waist, and his chin was resting on top of her head. She turned around and looked up at Ted, who laid a gentle kiss across her lips.

She didn't complain for a minute, she didn't care about anything else, all she cared about was being in that moment.

It just felt... right.

Then she snapped back to reality.

It was him.

She was her.

They were Barbie and Ted.

Two names that should never have been put together.

"Ted, we can't do this." Barbie pulled away.

"B..."

"I have to go."

All Barbie could do was walk away in the opposite direction, away from the mistake she'd just made.

- - -

Barbie had done something stupid. She'd cheated on Cody.

She'd cheated on Cody with his best friend.

How could she have been so irresponsible?

She'd already cheated on someone before, and now she was cheating on someone _again_ with the same person?

Was she insane?

Barbie had been sat on a park bench for about fifteen minutes, gathering her thoughts, hoping to make something of the situation. When that didn't work, she decided to get some sleep.

Back to her boyfriend.

Walking into the hotel, Barbie's head was racing with thoughts, however for a moment, all that was taken away.

She looked over into the bar area and noticed something unexpected.

Cody and Mickie. Together, in the hotel bar.

They looked close. If Barbie didn't know them, she'd definitely have thought they were a couple.

Cody had an arm draped over Mickie's shoulder, and she was looking up into his eyes.

Something about this shook Barbie to her core.

_Her best friend and her boyfriend. _

It couldn't be.

It was.

As Barbie noticed the two of them stand up, she quickly hid behind the screen separating the bar and the reception area. She hid her face behind a pamphlet as she watched Cody, still with his arm around Mickie, lead her out of the bar and into the elevator.

Barbie put down the pamphlet and knew what she had to do.

- - -

She didn't even attempt to think about what she was doing.

Barbie simply began walking up the stairs to the first floor, and kept on walking until she arrived outside his room.

Without hesitation, she tapped on the door.

"Barbie?" Ted pulled open the door. "What are you...?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Barbie had already pulled him in close to her, and kissed him like this would be her last.


	9. What I've Become

**Song - What I've Become  
Artist - Ashlee Simpson  
Enjoy the chapter!**

_BTW, I'VE PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE. I'VE BEEN PLANNING SOME STORIES OUTSIDE OF 'SO FAMILIAR II' SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO WORK ON STRAIGHT AWAY ONCE I'VE FINISHED THIS FIC. PLEASE VOTE FOR THE STORY YOU'D LIKE TO SEE!  
_

* * *

9  
_'What I've Become'_

_For a moment, Barbie kept her eyes closed. With Cody's arm slung over her waist, she felt safer than ever. _

The truth was, Barbie kept her eyes closed, not wanting to come to terms with the fact she'd slept with Ted the previous night, and she was in bed next to him.

What had she done? Had she slept with Ted for revenge?

She wasn't thinking. She'd seen Mickie and Cody together, and instantly thought the worse. For all she knew, they didn't even do anything.

"Barbara Jean Blank, you're an idiot." She muttered to herself, banging her head against the headboard.

"What are you doing?" Ted slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Barbie, who was repeatedly banging her head against the headboard.

"Trying to take back last night."

"By banging your head against the headboard? All you're doing is losing brain cells, and you're pretty ditzy as it is, so I wouldn't lose anymore if I were you."

"Shut up." Barbie sank back into the bed.

"So what? You regret last night?" Ted questioned.

"Yes... No... I don't know." Barbie sighed. "I wanted it, and I don't regret _that_ side of it, but it's just going to end in heartbreak again. I'm with Cody, and you're with Rachel."

"You wanna know how I see it?"

"Enlighten me."

"What happens in the United Kingdom stays in the United Kingdom." Ted said proudly.

"Oh what a great solution!" Barbie said sarcastically. "How intelligent of you! What about when we get back home? We just go back to ignoring each other? Cause that's going to work perfectly! Good thinking, DiBiase!"

"God, you're pessimistic." Ted shrugged. "All I'm saying is we're going home in two weeks, meaning we've got two weeks together where we can just... forget about everything that's happened. What happened last night was great, and I know I don't want it to end."

"Fine." Barbie agreed. "We'll do it your way."

"Good." Ted gave Barbie a kiss. "Now, I have just one question for you... are you ready for round two?"

"I think the question is, are _you_ ready for round two?"

Just as Barbie leapt on top of Ted, there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." Barbie muttered, climbing off Ted's lap.

"Who is it?" Ted called.

"_It's Mickie_." The familiar voice called back.

"Double shit!" Barbie cried. "What should I do?"

"Hide in the bathroom." Ted leapt out of bed and pushed Barbie into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pants in the process.

"Are you gonna answer Ted or am I going to have to let myself in?" Mickie continued tapping.

"Unless you want to see me naked, Mickie, you're just going to have to wait a couple of seconds."

- - -

As Ted pulled the door open, he noticed Mickie looked stressed.

Either that, or just really tired.

"What's going on?" Ted asked, as Mickie walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Have you seen Barbie?" Mickie asked.

"Nope." Ted lied. "Not today, why?"

"I need to talk to her about something. I did something stupid."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." Mickie sighed. "Were you with her last night?"

"Yeah, we bumped into each other at a pub, and came back to the hotel together."

"What? And she just went back to her room?"

"I guess so." Ted was getting good at this lying business. "Have you tried knocking on her door?"

"No-one answered."

"Not even Cody?"

"No." Mickie looked strangely shifty about this.

"She's probably still asleep. Or maybe she went out for breakfast."

"On her own?"

"We met some cool people last night." Ted shrugged. "Perhaps she just met up with them."

"Maybe."

"You know I'm right." Ted practically picked Mickie up and pushed her over to the door. "See you at the autograph signing this afternoon."

And before Mickie could answer, the door was shut.

- - -

"That was way too close." Barbie muttered.

25 seconds after Mickie left – she counted – Barbie came out of the bathroom.

"You're a good liar, DiBiase." Barbie smiled sexily.

"Thank you." Ted said. "So you could hear me?"

"Oh yeah."

"What do you think Mickie needs to tell you?"

"That Mickie slept with Cody." Barbie said bluntly.

"Do you know that?" Ted asked.

"Not for sure, but I'm pretty certain."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I just want to go back to bed."

"Alright." Ted lifted Barbie over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed.

He dropped her on her back, and crawled on top of her. His lips just brushed hers when...

"Again?" Barbie threw back her head in anguish as there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ted called.

"_It's Cody_."

"Back to the bathroom."


	10. Sick Inside

**Chapter 10 is up! We are in double figures, people!  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. You know when you know what you want to write, but you get total writers block and don't know how to put it down? I totally got that with this chapter, and I don't really like it HOWEVER I'm just going to carry on.  
Maybe you'll spot the metaphor at the end...**

**Song - Sick Inside  
Artist - Hope Partlow**

* * *

10  
_'Sick Inside'_

'_**I'm just a girl who kissed a boy who is in love with someone else. I didn't mean to feel the way I do. **__**It just happened by itself.'**_

Mickie threw her iPod down on the floor. She hated how her shuffle had a weird way of turning all of her real-life situations into songs.

She'd done something bad.

_The best friend's boyfriend? Real classy, Micks,_ she'd told herself when she woke up that morning to find herself lying in Cody's arms.

'_**And now I'm sick inside. Yeah it makes me wanna cry. I'm so sorry about last night. Yeah it happened so fast, I wanted it to last. In the moment it felt so right but now I'm sick inside.' **_

**- - -**

"_Maybe we should go upstairs." _

_One minute, they were just sat down in the hotel bar, the next Cody was whispering in her ear, with his arm around her. _

_Mickie knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but want him, right there and then. _

"_Okay." Mickie stammered back. _

_Still with his arm around her, Cody led Mickie over to the elevator. _

_Once the doors shut behind them, Cody was all over Mickie. It didn't matter that they were in an elevator; it was there and then, or never. _

_Mickie couldn't focus on anything else, except Cody's hands in her hair and his tongue teasing hers. She knew was she'd wanted this for way too long, and didn't want to waste a minute. _

_As the elevator doors opened again, Mickie and Cody sprung apart in case Ted or Barbie saw them, however Mickie took Cody's hand and led him to her room, and unlocked the door._

_Cody made sure the door was locked behind them so no-one came in. Mickie pulled Cody over to the bed with her, and the pair began shedding their clothes along the way. _

_Mickie allowed her hands to graze against his short brown hair, as he traced a line of kisses down her abdomen. _

"_Cody." She purred in his ear. "I want you now." _

_Cody obliged, making quick work of removing her panties, and moving inside of her. _

_Mickie lost all sense of awareness, and let out a loud cry as her fingers clenched at the pillow behind her and Cody moved faster inside of her. _

_Eventually, Cody fell asleep next to her, and Mickie felt more fulfilled than she had in a very long time. _

- - -

When Mickie woke up the next morning, Cody was still fast asleep next to her.

Terrified at what she'd done, she left him a note telling him to let himself out, and spent almost two hours in the gym, running away her anxiety on the treadmill.

The truth was Mickie had fallen for Cody.

What was it about him? The boyish good looks? The respect he had for women? The fact she couldn't find a single fault in him?

Ever since they'd teamed up together for a mixed-tag match well over a year, she'd longed for him, and those needs were only increased when the pair had slept together about six months ago.

After that night, however, nothing happened, and the pair went back to being friends.

She tried to be the happy supportive friend in Barbie and Cody's relationship, however it destroyed her inside.

All Mickie wanted was to find someone who wanted her as much as she wanted them, but she knew Cody was off limits.

_That didn't stop you last night, bitch._

The sound of Barbie's voice mirrored Mickie's conscience, and she hated it.

- - -

"Mickie, it's me!" Barbie called, tapping on the door of Mickie's hotel room.

She had a feeling she knew what Mickie wanted to talk to about, especially when her friend pulled open the door, looking a little worse for wear.

"Is everything okay?" Barbie tried to sound surprised, however she knew exactly what was going on.

"Yeah, I just had a rough night." Mickie sighed.

"A rough night?" Barbie quizzed. "Explain."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you..."

Mickie didn't get to finish her sentence, as Barbie's cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Barbie answered the call.

"_Hey, B." _It was Cody.

"Hey, Code. What's up?"

"_I just wondered where you were last night. You didn't come back to the room." _

Oh, because you can talk? Barbie smirked to herself. And how did he know anyway?

"_Where were you?" _

"I met some people in the pub last night and stayed at one of their houses." Barbie lied seamlessly.

"_Oh, right." _Cody said. _"Where are you now?" _

"I'm in Mickie's hotel room. She has something to tell me." Barbie smiled. "See you later, babe."

Before Cody could come up with something to get her away from Mickie, Barbie hung up the phone.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"I... the thing is..." Mickie was stumbling over her words. "Last night, I..."

"Last night you?" Barbie wanted her to speed things up a little.

"I was wondering if you brought your cute navy blue top." She couldn't go through with it.

"Last night you were wondering if you brought my cute navy blue top?" Barbie repeated. She knew her friend couldn't go through with it.

"Yeah, I thought it would look cute with my new jeans." Mickie quickly covered her tracks.

"It's in my suitcase. I'll get it for you later" Barbie said, getting up to leave. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Mickie's voice was all high and squeaky.

"I guess I'll see you later, then." Barbie walked over to the door.

"I'll see you later."

"Mickie?" Barbie said, her hand clutching the door knob.

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't have minded if you borrowed my top last night." She said, choosing her words carefully. "I was wearing a different one."

* * *

**Okay, so the 'top' was a metaphor for Cody. Not that amazing, but I thought it was alright. **

**Hope you enjoyed... Please review. **

**X**

**BTW, I usually try to update everyday, however I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have a HUGE history essay due for the next day, meaning the next update will either be Wednesday or Thursday! **


	11. Maybe

**For a girl who usually updates at least every other day, I'm sorry I've been so lazy, it's just I've had a lot of school work, and I've also been out all day Thursday & Saturday.  
This chapter's basically just a filler, to keep the ball rolling. The next chapter will be a hell of a lot better... I may even start working on it today!  
Song - Maybe  
Artist - N.E.R.D  
**

* * *

11  
'_Maybe'_

It was early in the morning and Barbie looked out across London from the hotel room window.

"Great weather." Barbie muttered sarcastically.

The rain was hammering down, and there was thunder and lightning in the dull, grey sky.

"Sweetie, wake up." She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Yet again, she'd spent another night in Ted's hotel room.

It was pretty easy to get away with; she just lied about going to see her new 'London friends'. Besides, Cody was too busy sneaking around with Mickie to notice.

"Ted, get a move on. We're got a press conference to get to."

Ted grumbled a little, and rolled over from his stomach to his back. That was the first step.

"You're so lazy." Barbie laughed.

Once again, Ted grumbled, however this time he actually sat upright. He stretched his arms out in front of him, and grabbed Barbie, putting her in a headlock.

"Get off me, you freak!" She squealed.

"Tap out!" He laughed.

"Okay!" Barbie tapped against the bed, and Ted let her go.

"And that is why I'm the best in the wrestling business." Ted struck a pose, flexing his guns.

"_That _is why you need to go take a shower!" Barbie laughed, pushing Ted into the bathroom.

- - -

Mickie's morning consisted of a few simple steps.

Getting out of bed, putting on her clothes, leaving Cody's hotel room...

...and making sure her best friend never found out any of it.

_You should know better, Mickie James,_ Mickie told herself.

- - -

"_How does it feel to be back in the UK, Kelly?" _One of the reporters threw at the blonde during the press conference.

"Well, I love it over here, and everytime I get the opportunity to..."

Barbie was suddenly caught off guard by the feeling of a hand slowly stroking her right knee.

She looked to her left, where Ted DiBiase was smiling at Barbie, listening intently to her answer the question.

She looked to her right, where Cody was saying something to Mickie, not even paying attention to Barbie.

However, she was a professional, and knew she had to carry on, whatever happened.

"...come here, I make the most of it."

Barbie smiled out at the reporters.

This was getting confusing.

- - -

Mickie dug deep into her purse, and pulled out her wallet. She zipped open one of the compartments, and pulled out the small pill packet.

"Who did you spend the night with?" Barbie came out of the cubicle, and pointed towards the emergency pill in Mickie's hand.

She popped it open, and swallowed it whole.

- - -

"So tell me." Barbie continued, as the pair got into their car to leave the event. "Who did you spend the night with?"

"I don't really think it's any of your business."

"Don't be such a spoilt sport." Barbie sighed.

Of course Barbie knew who Mickie was with, but she still wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Just tell me. It's not like I'm gonna blab to anyone."

"Just leave it out, B."

"No! We're best friends, we tell each other these kind of things."

_What, like you told me all about the fact you've been sleeping with Ted the past few nights? _

Mickie decided to keep that one quiet.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Tough."


	12. Already Gone

**AAHH! I got really excited writing this chapter, as I knew EXACTLY how I wanted it to go.  
Hope you all like it.  
_Song - Already Gone  
Artist - Kelly Clarkson._  
Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

12  
_'Already Gone'_

"So you're just not gonna tell me who this guy is that you slept with?" Barbie said, as she and Mickie walked towards the hotel elevator.

"Nope." Mickie replied snootily. "And if you keep pestering me, I'm even less likely to tell you."

"Come on! You're killing me!" Barbie pressed the elevator button, and the two stepped inside.

"You think I care?" Mickie finally snapped. The joke was over. "Stop trying to interfere in my personal life! God, you're so annoying sometimes."

"I'm annoying?" Barbie exclaimed. "I'm annoying?!"

"Yeah, you are." Mickie huffed.

"At least I'm not sleeping with my best friend's boyfriend!" Barbie yelled.

At that very moment, the lift doors opened, and Ted and Cody stepped inside.

- - -

"What's up, guys?" Cody asked, however neither girl replied.

"Wow, awkward." Ted commented blankly.

"What's going on?" Cody continued.

Neither girl spoke for a while, until eventually, the silence was broken.

"She knows." Mickie said quietly, arms folded against her chest.

"Knows what?" Cody laughed innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Cody. She knows."

- - -

"So tell me all about it." Barbie said, leaning back against the wall. "Tell me _all_ about it."

"It just... happened." Cody shrugged, his eyes firmly fixed on his shoes.

"How many times?"

"B, that doesn't matter..." Mickie interjected.

"How many times." Barbie's voice was calm.

"6." Mickie blurted out, seemingly accidentally.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Ted laughed, looking at the three grim faces in front of him.

"Mickie and Cody have been sleeping together since they arrived in London." Barbie admitted.

"And you knew?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mickie asked. "If I'd have known..."

"...You'd have stopped?" Barbie laughed.

"Wow, you guys are idiots." Ted muttered, looking pityingly at Mickie and Cody.

"You have no right to criticise me, Ted DiBiase." The petite diva squared up to Ted. "Not with all that's been going on between the two of you."

"What are you talking about?" It was Barbie's turn to act innocent now, however her hands were gripping the elevator rail.

"Ha! You think I don't know about you hiding in the bathroom? Walls aren't exactly thin, B." Mickie scoffed.

"You knew?" Barbie winced.

"What do you know?" Cody cornered Mickie.

"Little Miss Perfect over here isn't such an Angel either."

"As much as I _love_ being here, feeling like I'm on an episode of Jerry Springer." Ted began. "Has anyone else noticed we've been stuck in this elevator for the last five minutes and haven't moved anywhere?"

- - -

Turns out the power went down in the storms, and the elevators had stopped working.

After the power was restored, Ted called the hotel on his cell phone and found out they were doing all they could and the doors would soon be open.

"I can't believe you've been sleeping with Ted." Cody breathed.

The four of them were each sat in a corner of the elevator, staring straight into the centre.

"How long's it been going on for?" Cody continued.

"Since the same night as you and Mickie slept together." Barbie replied.

"When did things get so messed up?" Mickie sighed, standing up. "We're stuck in an elevator, talking about our messed up love lives and..."

"And...?"

"And it sucks." Mickie sat back down again.

"Oh, it sucks?" Ted said sarcastically. "Because I was really enjoying this!"

"Shut up, DiBiase." Mickie muttered.

"So what're we meant to do for the next... half an hour?" Ted looked at his watch.

"I want to know what's going on with us." Barbie turned to Cody.

"I think it's safe to say that any kind of a relationship between us is now over." Cody replied, bluntly.

"I don't exactly blame you." Barbie muttered, stopped fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket and looked at Cody, and then Mickie. "But what about you two?"

"What about us?" Mickie laughed.

"You guys. What's going on with you?" Barbie said. "I mean, is it just sex? Or is there something else there?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"This is too weird." Ted stood up, and began thumping his fist against the door. "Someone let me out of this hell hole!"

"Oh, because you guys have a totally functioning relationship!" Mickie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barbie spat.

"So what's going on in the weird, messed up world of Ted and Barbie? Are you guys together now? I don't know if you remember Ted, but you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, Rachel. She's still in here." Ted tapped at his heart, mockingly.

"Is that some kind of joke?"

"This whole thing is a joke." Ted muttered.

"So what is going on between you two?" Mickie turned to Barbie.

"I don't think that's any of your business!"

"I'm gonna ask you something, B, and I want you to answer me honestly. Let's put this stupid fight aside, and just answer me this. Do you love him?"

Both Ted and Cody turned around, and looked intently at the blonde.

"Which one?" Barbie attempted to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Ted." Mickie didn't see the funny side. "Do you love him?"

Before Barbie could answer, the elevator doors opened, and the room was filled with light.


	13. To Love Again

**I've been doing a lot of planning on this story, and I know EXACTLY how the rest of it's going to go. There will be 18 chapters, meaning there will be 6 chapters left (including this one)  
SONG - TO LOVE AGAIN  
ARTIST - ALESHA DIXON  
Read, Review, Enjoy! X  
**

* * *

13  
_'To Love Again'_

"What do you mean; you don't have any other rooms available?"

Barbie was riled up after the elevator incident. It was more than obvious her relationship with Cody was over, and therefore she did not want to share a room with him.

"You're seriously telling me there are absolutely zero rooms available?"

"What with the weather being so terrible, planes have been cancelled, and people need places to stay for the night." The receptionist explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Barbie sighed, leaving her spare key on the reception desk.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I'm sure I'll find somewhere."

Barbie began walking up the corridors, towards the stairs; no way was she taking the elevator again.

How, in one afternoon, could everything change so drastically? She'd lost her boyfriend, and possibly her best friend. This was a weird situation.

- - -

She continued contemplating, until she arrived outside Mickie's hotel room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

_Where would Mickie be, at nine pm, in the middle of a thunderstorm?_

Barbie then realised that she knew.

So instead, she tried the alternative.

"Hey, can I stay here tonight?"

"Come in." Ted replied.

- - -

"I'm really sorry about this." Barbie said, pulling a spare bed sheet out of the cupboard, and setting it up on the sofa.

"You don't have to do that." Ted said, taking the sheet of her. "I'll take the sofa."

"No way, it's your room."

Ted sighed. "Listen, we'll just both take the bed. Sharing a bed's pretty mundane compared to some of the stuff we've done."

"I guess." Barbie smiled, sitting back on the bed.

"So, can I ask you something?" Ted sat down next to her; however there was a fair bit of distance between the pair.

"Go for it."

"You never answered Mickie's question."

"That's not a question." Barbie corrected. "That's a statement."

"So what's the answer?"

Barbie was caught off guard. She wasn't sure what her answer was.

"B?"

"I... I don't know." Barbie said quietly.

"You 'don't know?'" Ted queried. "Love isn't a maybe thing. You know when you love someone."

"Isn't that off the Hills?" Barbie smirked.

"Rachel watches it a lot." Ted explained. "But that's beside the point. Like I said, you know when you love someone."

"Well maybe I don't, okay?" Barbie raised her voice. "Maybe I don't know. I'm so sick of things being so complicated between us."

"You think I enjoy this?"

"Why is it everytime something seems to be going well between us, something goes and fucks it up?"

Barbie was pissed off, and venting to the one person she probably shouldn't have been.

"What happens when we get back to the States? We just pretend this never happened?"

"I don't know." Ted replied, moving in closer to Barbie and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Barbie rested her head on his chest. "Neither do I."

- - -

The pair had been sat in silence for about ten minutes, until Ted eventually had to say what he was thinking.

"It's not going to happen, is it?" Ted said quietly.

"I don't think so." Barbie shook her head, and closed her eyes.

"So where do we go from here?"

Ted's question wasn't answered, as Barbie had fallen asleep in his arms.

- - -

The next morning, Barbie struggled to open her eyes, not wanting to come to the realisation of what had happened the previous night.

The truth was, she hadn't fallen asleep when Ted thought she had.

All she was doing was closing her eyes tightly so Ted wouldn't see her cry.

Barbie opened her eyes slowly at looked at the room around her, until her eyes eventually hit the empty spot on the bed next to her.

"_It's not going to happen, is it?" _

Barbie couldn't hold back the tears anymore.


	14. Never Be The Same

**Two Chapters in one day, Melissa? You're guuuuud (Y)  
I won't be updating tomorrow, as I'm out ALL day, so I thought I'd do an extra one today.  
I hope to have this story finished by next week.  
_Song - Never Be The Same  
Artist - Red  
_**

* * *

14  
_'Never Be The Same'_

'_I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, our yesterdays, when I belonged to you. I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you, I can never be the same.'_

A week had passed since Barbie and Ted had finished whatever was left of their tattered relationship and the music from Barbie's iPod was surprisingly accurate of her current state of mind.

And now, the trip to the UK was over, and the foursome was on the plane back to America.

Barbie was sat next to Cody in silence. Things were still awkward between the former couple, and Barbie wished it could have ended differently.

"At least the weather's cleared up."

She tried to sound positive; however Cody only attempted a weak chuckle.

"So you and Mickie seem..."

"You don't have to make awkward small talk." Cody sighed.

"She's my best friend, Cody. If you make her happy, that's fine by me."

"What? So I have the Barbie seal of approval?" Cody didn't sound impressed.

"Someone's got a stick up their ass." Barbie said, however she shrugged off Cody's rude tone. "I mean, are you guys a couple?"

"I think so." Cody seemed to be softening. "I really like her. More than I've liked any..."

Cody then remembered he was talking to his ex-girlfriend.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Barbie stood up. "I need to go talk to Mickie anyway."

- - -

Barbie walked over to the seat where Mickie and Ted was a couple of aisles away.

Mickie was asleep, her head pressed against the window, and Ted was listening to his own music.

"Ted," Barbie began, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Can I swap seats with you?"

She knew this may not have been the best idea, as things weren't exactly hunky-dory between the Legacy brethren.

"I really need to talk to Mickie."

Ted didn't say anything, but slowly stood up, and began walking away.

- - -

"Mickie." Barbie gently shook her friend. "Mickie, it's B."

Mickie slowly opened her eyes, and looked over at her former friend. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." Barbie smiled gently. "To pretend none of this ever happened. To have you as my friend again."

"You're like my sister, B." Mickie admitted. "Sisters fight."

"And I hate fighting with my sister." Barbie smiled. "Whether it's my real sister, or you."

"You just want to put all this behind us?"

"Yes please."

"Alright." Mickie leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "So, what's going on with you and Ted?"

"It's over." Barbie said. "For good."

"How many times have I heard that before?" Mickie smirked.

"I have a feeling this time it is." Barbie sighed. "More to the point, what's going on with you and Cody?"

"I like him, B." Mickie smiled. "I like him a lot. And I don't know if he feels the same, but I know that when I'm with him, it's like..."

"Nothing in the world can come close to as special as you feel in that one moment?" Barbie suggested.

"That's pretty deep of you, B." Mickie laughed. "Have you felt that way before?"

"Only once." Barbie smiled. "Do you love him?"

"It's too early to say 'love'." Mickie blushed. "But you never answered my question from the other day. Do you love Ted?"

"You know even if I did, I'd never admit it."

"Well, hypothetically, let's say you do love him; you need to tell him."

- - -

"It's now or never, B."

Mickie dug her fingers into Barbie's ribs, as the two girls got their baggage together at the airport.

"You've got to tell him."

"Now? I can't!" Barbie exclaimed.

"Ted!" Mickie shouted, attracting his attention.

"Yeah?" He walked over towards the two girls, suitcase in hand.

"Barbie has something to tell you." Mickie said.

"Barbie?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I... I just wanted to say that..." Barbie's attention was distracted. "Charlotte?"

- - -

Barbie suddenly saw her sister coming towards her, and looking a hell of a lot bigger than ever before.

"Good to see you, sis." Charlotte held out her arms, and smiled out at her sister.

"You're so..." Barbie was distracted by her sister's stomach.

"Pregnant?" Charlotte squealed. "Isn't it incredible?"

"More unexpected." Barbie looked at her beaming sister, then back at a bewildered Ted. "So who did you come here with?"

"Brett, and..."

"TED!" A loud high-pitched squeal rang through the airport, as Rachel sprinted full-speed at Ted, who managed to catch her before she ran straight through security.

- - -

"It's good to see you back, Barbie." Rachel said, as Barbie made her way out of the airport, closely followed by the rest of the group. She needed to get out of there.

"Always a pleasure, Rachel." Barbie smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Barbie!" Ted came running up to the two girls. "What was it you needed to tell me?"

Barbie took a moment. First she looked at Barbie, then at Rachel, then back at Ted.

"Just... thanks for letting me stay in your room the other night. I appreciated it."

_That was just for you, Rachel. _


	15. TwentyTwo

**Hope you enjoy this latest enstallment! I'm _really_ sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, but I didn't have time to double check it before I went out, and I needed to get it published.  
Song - 22  
Artist - Lily Allen  
Please read and review, but also check out my new fic 'Our City XO' which is up on my page! **

* * *

15  
_'Twenty-Two'_

The Clinton, Mississippi home of Ted DiBiase Senior was much bigger than any house Barbie had ever seen.

"No wonder they call him the Million Dollar Man." She muttered, stepping out of her car and up the long, winding driveway, where she was met by Charlotte and Brett.

"B! You came!" Charlotte squealed, waddling towards her sister.

"I'm not going to miss your pregnancy party." Barbie gave her sister a hug.

"Is that what this is called?"

- - -

"Do you think we should have come together?" Mickie and Cody had been sat across the street in Cody's car for about three minutes before Barbie pulled up.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Cody asked.

"I know Barbie said it was okay that we dated, but I just..." Mickie was babbling.

"Micks." Cody rested a finger over his girlfriend's lips. "It's gonna be okay."

"But what if everyone gets all weird about it, and it gets awkward, and..."

"Micks!" Cody interrupted, laughing. "You're babbling. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. No-one is going to get awkward about it and it's all going to be alright."

"Fine." Mickie folded her arms.

"Now can we go inside? I'm not good at these little pep talks, and I need a beer."

- - -

"So I got you guys a little something for when the baby comes." Barbie pulled a small parcel out of her handbag.

The party was in full swing (well, as full swing as a pregnancy party could be), and everyone was there. Mickie and Cody, Ted and Rachel.

Obviously a lot more were there, but those were the only ones Barbie could really focus on.

Charlotte took the parcel from her sister and began tearing it open. "Brett, sweetie! Look what Barbie got us!"

Brett walked over to Barbie and Charlotte, and took the t-shirt out of the wrapping paper.

It was white, and in bold black letters said 'MY DADDY KICKS BUTT'

"That's awesome." Brett laughed.

"I was gonna get the one that said 'ass', but I thought that may be a little inappropriate." Barbie laughed. "And it's black and white so it can be worn by a boy or girl."

"You shouldn't have, B." Charlotte reached over and gave her big sister a hug. "You've been so supportive of everything this past year. The marriage, the baby, I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"I think it's time for someone to do a toast!" Barbie heard her father shout from across the room.

"I want B to make the toast." Charlotte turned to her sister, and held her hand.

"Okay."

- - -

"Excuse me everyone?" Barbie shouted, making the whole room go silent.

"Take it off!" One of Brett's friends shouted back, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"Very funny." Barbie smirked. "I'd like to propose a toast; to my beautiful little sister, her handsome husband and the little person that's currently living in her stomach!"

"Here, here!"

"In all seriousness, I couldn't be happier for my sister." Barbie admitted. "I remember when we were just kids, and we used to play with our dolls. I've got to say, I was the girl who'd accidentally rip their heads off, but Charlotte was always a lot better with them than I was!"

Insert laughter.

"I know playing with dolls is a lot different to looking after a human being, but I know that whatever Charlotte does, she rises to the challenge, and I have no doubt she will be an amazing mother. So please raise your glasses with me, and toast once again to Charlotte, Brett and Baby DiBiase!"

Everyone raised their glasses and clapped. Charlotte caught her sister's eye, and raised her champagne glass.

"It's good news all around, then." Rachel said, in what sounded like a purposeful attempt at being loud.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte walked over to Rachel.

"Rach, not now." Ted said to his girlfriend, putting his glass down on a nearby table.

"Why not now?" Rachel exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked.

"It's nothing." He turned to Rachel. "Now is not the time! It's Charlotte and Brett's night."

Mickie shot Barbie a look which said '_Typical Rachel, always wanting the attention on her.'_

"Go on! Tell us!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Go on, Ted. Tell them." Barbie couldn't help but notice that Rachel was staring directly at her.

Ted looked at Rachel, then over at Barbie.

"Go on." Rachel persisted.

"Last night, Rachel and I got engaged."

- - -

Barbie couldn't feel anything except her heart in her throat and the pounding in her head. There was blood rushing around her ears, and she wanted to be sick.

Everyone else was happy and toasting the happy couple, and all Barbie wanted to do was run away and cry.

_Engaged? How could they be engaged? This was crazy. _

"So I guess we should all raise our glasses to Ted and Rachel!"

Unable to take anymore, Barbie had to get out.

- - -

She'd been sat in the bathroom for long enough.

Barbie wasn't sure how long she was in there, but it was certainly long enough for everyone to be suspicious of her.

Barbie stepped outside cautiously, making sure no-one was around to see her.

She made her way outside the sprawling DiBiase estate with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"To the happy couple." She toasted sarcastically.

"Thank you." Barbie didn't even realise Rachel had followed her outside.

"Not now, Rachel." Barbie sighed.

"I love it. For once, Little Miss Perfect doesn't come out smelling of roses." Rachel smirked. "It kills you that I'm with him, and that I'm going to be with him forever."

"Forever's a big word, Rachel." Barbie replied grimly.

"Jealously is an ugly thing, B." Rachel got up in Barbie's face. "You may have won a couple of battles, but I've definitely won the war."

* * *

**3 Chapters left! Keep reading! X**


	16. Battle

**AAH SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!  
Song - Battle  
Artist - Colbie Caillat  
Keep reviewing! x**

* * *

16  
_'Battle'_

"I don't care if there's snow in New Jersey! I need 500 lilies and I need them by Saturday! If they're not at that Mississippi church in four days, I will be furious!" Rachel yelled down the cell phone, before hanging up and throwing her cell phone across the divas locker room.

"Talk about Bridezilla." Mickie smirked, nudging Barbie's arm, as the two sat watching Rachel from behind a magazine.

"I hope when I get married, I _never_ turn into _that._" Barbie smiled, shaking her head in disbelief.

Five months had passed since Ted and Rachel had announced their engagement, and the wedding was drawing ever closer. As Raw was in Mississippi that week, Ted and Rachel decided this would be the perfect opportunity for the wedding.

"Something funny?" Rachel looked over at Barbie and Mickie, who were stifling their giggles.

The two girls shook their heads like naughty school children.

"I think this is yours." Mickie picked up Rachel's cell phone, which was sitting by Mickie's shoe.

Rachel snatched the phone off of Mickie.

"'_Thank you, Mickie'." _Mickie grinned. "'_How generous of you.'_"

Rachel shot Mickie a look of pure evil, however before anything else could happen, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mickie called, and Ted entered the room.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Rachel walked over to Ted and gave him a kiss.

It reminded Barbie of Mean Girls, when Regina was dangling Aaron right in front of Cady, right before Cady tells him his hair _does_ look sexy pushed back.

"There's a problem with the lilies." Rachel announced.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked. Barbie had a feeling wedding planning wasn't his forte.

"The New Jersey Florists have been blocked in by snow, and they don't know if there lilies will be there by Saturday." Rachel sighed.

"Can't you get the lilies from somewhere in Mississippi?" Ted stated the obvious.

"They're not the same lilies! It has to be _those_ lilies." Rachel shouted, picking up her cell phone and dialling.

"This is so stupid." Barbie muttered. "I'm out of here."

"Me too." Ted began walking out.

- - -

"B! Wait up!" Ted ran after Barbie as she walked down the hallway and out to the parking lot.

"What?" Barbie spun around on her heel to look at Ted.

"You're coming on Saturday, aren't you?" Ted asked.

"Are you serious?" Barbie laughed. "Ted, I wasn't invited."

"You weren't?" Ted looked shocked.

"Nope."

"I told Rachel to invite you. She was sorting out the invites and she said she'd do one for you."

"Well, I honestly think I'm the last person Rachel wants at her wedding." Barbie shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to invite you as a guest of mine."

"You really want me to come?" Now it was Barbie's turn to look shocked. "Are you sure you want me there? Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"You're very special to me, Barbie." Ted admitted. "I really want you to be there."

"Really?" Barbie asked.

"Yeah."

Barbie paused for a couple of seconds. "Alright. I'll come."

Ted began walking away, however now it was Barbie's turn to call him back.

"Ted!" Barbie called.

He turned around to look at her.

"Are you happy?"

He looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds, before looking up at Barbie and nodding.

"Then that's all that matters to me." Barbie said, before Ted turned his back and began to walk back into the arena.

- - -

"Are you okay?"

Mickie came out into the parking lot, where Barbie was sat down on a curb with her head in her hands.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Mickie sat down next to Barbie and held her best friend in her arms.

"It's not okay!" Barbie didn't even wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. "This is almost two years of my life I've spent crying over this guy who's getting married to a girl who's trying to torture me! I can't take any of this anymore! I can't do this! It's too hard!"

"You need to tell him this, B." Mickie pulled Barbie's chin up. "You can't let him marry this girl!"

"I love him, Mickie." Barbie sobbed. "I just want him to be happy."

"You think he's happy?!" Mickie exclaimed. "Were you in the same locker room as me? That was not the face of a man who is happy in his relationship! He is as far from happy as a man can be!"

"He told me he was happy!"

"You think he's gonna tell you he's unhappy? He thinks you've moved on, and you clearly haven't!"

"I love him." Barbie repeated quietly.

"You need to talk to him." Mickie said, just as quietly.

"What would I say?"

"Everything you've just said to me." Mickie sighed. "And more."


	17. Look After You

**Second to last chapter!  
Song - Look After You  
Artist - The Fray  
I'm putting the last chapter on later today! X  
**

* * *

17  
_'Look After You'_

"How come you were invited to Rachel's bachelorette party?" Barbie exclaimed, as Mickie got changed into her 'slutty bridesmaid' get-up, which Rachel had provided all the girls with.

"I think they delivered one costume extra, and she wanted it filled." Mickie held onto the cleavage popping out of her dress. "And I certainly filled it! Look how ridiculous this is!"

"You look like a prostitute." Barbie laughed. "I bet Cody will love it!"

"Well Cody's never going to see it! So what are you doing this evening?" Mickie asked, slipping into her high heels.

"Um... most likely sitting around, watching chick flicks and ordering room service."

"Does that mean you're not gonna go talk to him, then?" Mickie sat down next to her friend. "It's your last chance."

"I can't." Barbie sighed.

"You have to. What if you wake up, twenty years from now, wondering what could have happened?"

Barbie didn't say anything.

"Exactly." Mickie got up, and grabbed her purse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go roam the streets of Clinton dressed like Pretty Woman."

Mickie left the room and began dialling Cody's number.

"Hey babe, it's me... Yeah, I just left... I have no doubt she'll be on her way soon..."

- - -

"Stripper's on her way!" Cody hung up his cell phone, and walked over to Ted, who was sat on the sofa of his Mississippi home.

"Guys, the last thing I want at my bachelor party is a stripper!" Ted sighed.

"It's your last night of freedom, man; the one thing you _need_ is a stripper."

It was the night before Ted's wedding, and his bachelor party was in full swing. Most of the WWE's male roster was crowded into Ted's living room.

"Geez, Ted, you could look a little happier." Brett nudged his brother. "You've got a face like a slapped ass."

"Thanks." Ted muttered.

"Let me go get you another beer." Brett got up and made his way into the kitchen, however before he could even get a beer out, the doorbell rang.

"Strippers are quick nowadays." Ted muttered.

He got up from his seat and answered the door.

"Shit."

It wasn't a stripper.

"Barbie, what are you doing here?"

- - -

"Considering her history, Barbie's obviously moonlighting as a stripper!" Randy Orton laughed from one side of the living room, to which the rest of the guys laughed. "You could just ask Vince for a raise, _sweetie_."

Randy could be such a dick, Barbie thought to herself.

"Shut up, Randy." Cody said, before turning to his best friend. "Ted, Barbie needs to talk to you."

"Cody, you're worrying me, man." Ted said.

"I need to talk to you." Barbie said quietly.

"Ted, take her into one of the other rooms." Cody said, to which the rest of the guys whooped. "Not for _that_!"

- - -

Ted took hold of Barbie's arm and led her upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Barbie sat down next to him.

"Seriously, B, what's going on? You're worrying me."

"There's no right way to say what I'm about to say..." Barbie looked down at her sneakers, unable to look Ted in the eyes.

"So just say it." Ted pulled up Barbie's chin, so she was looking at him.

"Okay." Barbie looked Ted straight in the eyes. "Don't marry her."

"What?" Ted was in disbelief.

"I said, don't marry Rachel." Barbie repeated.

"Okay... can I ask why?"

"Because I love you." Barbie smiled slightly. "I've been in love with you ever since I met you, and you could do so much better than Rachel."

"You mean you?"

"Not necessarily. I want you to be happy, whoever you're with, and I just don't think that's Rachel."

"And how would you know?" Ted snapped.

"I just..."

"Why do you always have to mess with my head, Barbie?" Ted yelled. "I try and make things work with you, and you tell me that 'you need time to yourself' and I give you time. I give you time and you go out with my best friend..."

"Don't throw Cody into this!" Barbie yelled back. "I'm opening my heart to you and you're acting like _this_?"

"I'm saying the things I should've said a long time ago, B." Ted sighed. "I need to marry Rachel, and I need you out of my life."

"Completely?" Barbie's lips trembled.

"Completely." Ted stood up and closed his eyes.

"Don't get up for me." Barbie got up herself and pushed Ted back down by his shoulder. "Is this what you really want?"

"I need you to leave my house right now." Ted said quietly.

"That doesn't answer my question."

- - -

Barbie ran out of the room, down the stairs and straight past the bachelor party.

"B, wait up!" Cody called, running after Barbie down the street. "What happened?"

"It's over, Cody!" She collapsed on the curb, and buried her face in Cody's shoulder. "It's over!"

- - -

Ted rooted around in his bedside table, until he pulled out a packet of tissues.

He never cried. He wasn't that kind of guy.

Underneath the tissues, he found something he hadn't seen in a while.

_He pulled her cigarettes out of his pocket. _

"_Keep them." Barbie smiled, tucking them inside his hand. "You know what I said about a couple of years? If you feel the same, give them back to me, and maybe I'll take them." _

That's got to mean something, right? He thought.


	18. Wrapped In Your Arms

**LAST CHAPTER  
God, I've loved writing this story, and I hope the ending lives up to expectations, as I got REALLY emotional writing it.  
Song - Fireflight  
Artist - Wrapped in your arms.  
**

* * *

18  
_'Wrapped in your arms' _

"I'm proud of you, son." The Million Dollar Man burst into his son's house, and gave him a hug.

Months of planning had come down to this. The wedding day had arrived.

"First Brett, now you! The grandchildren are going to be pouring in!" He let out that million dollar laugh.

"Do you want anything to drink, Dad?" Ted asked his father.

"I need to use your bathroom actually. I'll be back in a minute." The Million Dollar Man made his way down the hall.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cody came out of the kitchen and approached his best friend.

"Cody, why are you asking me this?"

"Barbie left here in pieces last night." Cody admitted. "She spent about half an hour crying on my shoulder. I had to call Mickie up and get her to come pick Barbie up."

"You know I didn't mean to hurt her like that." Ted felt instantly guilty.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't." Cody grabbed his jacket from the couch. "Listen I'm gonna go pick Mickie up."

"Okay." Ted shook his friend's hand.

"Listen man, do me one favour?"

"Sure."

"Just do the right thing. The thing that's right for you."

- - -

"I can't believe this day is finally here." Mickie sighed, sitting in bed next to Barbie.

Mickie had to leave the bachelorette party early to go pick a crying Barbie up off a curb, and Mickie had to sleep in Barbie's bed to stop her from crying.

It killed her.

"It's really gonna happen, isn't it?" Barbie pulled the duvet covers tightly around her.

"Remember what I said to you at Barbie's engagement party?" Mickie pulled Barbie's hair out of her eyes. "_It's only over for now_."

"That was a year ago, Mickie." Barbie sighed. "It's over for good now."

"I take it you're not going to come today."

"I can't." Barbie shrugged. "I can't bring myself to see him standing up there with her."

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be Cody. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Mickie smoothed out her dress. "You know, for what it's worth, I wanted you guys to be together."

"So did I." Barbie sighed, pulling the covers over her head.

- - -

"This is the biggest and happiest day of your life, son. You've found the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with and nothing will ever compare with this. You're a man now, and you're about to enter the sacred union of two people..."

Ted began drowning out his father's words. Now he was stood at the head of the church, everything was becoming that little bit more realistic.

If this was the happiest day of his life, why did he feel like someone had punched him repeatedly in the stomach?

"I need to use the bathroom."

Ted made his way into the back bathroom of the church and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Come on, Ted. Snap out of it." He told himself, lightly slapping himself across the face. "Stop being stupid."

If this was the happiest day of his life, why was he seeing Barbie's face in his head instead of Rachel's?

'_You've found the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with'_

'_Perhaps in a couple of years, we could work things out, and we'll fall in love again'_

'_Just do the right thing. The thing that's right for you'_

'_You could do so much better than Rachel' _

'_Because I love you'_

Why was Barbie's voice so much louder than everyone else's?

He pulled out his cell phone, and began texting Cody.

Once the message was sent, Ted dug deep into his pocket and pulled out the packet of cigarettes.

_Message sent to CODY – Tell Rachel I'm sorry_

He knew what he had to do.

- - -

Barbie cracked open a bottle of red wine from room service and drank straight from the bottle.

She'd hit rock bottom, and all she could do was turn on her iPod speakers and listen to the song that came up on her shuffle.

_Cause I want it all or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
When you reach the bottom, it's now or never  
Is it all, or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends, with a simple telephone call  
You leave me here, with nothing at all_

Barbie began crying again. She'd never experienced _real _heartbreak before.

So this is what it feels like.

She went into her bathroom and pulled out a long line of toilet paper, and dabbed her eyes with it.

A knock on the door shook her from her crying.

"Go away!" She called.

The knocking persisted.

"I said, go away!" She made her way towards the door, and pulled it open.

"I have something which belongs to you."

Barbie looked at the cigarettes in his outstretched hand.

"I remembered."

- - -

"You're here." Barbie felt a smile crawl onto her face. "And not..."

"Not getting married." Ted smiled back at her, before drawing her face in close to his. "I care for you too much to let this go."

"No more games. No more messing around." Barbie nodded, her forehead resting against his.

"This is it." Ted kissed Barbie lightly on the lips. "Just the two of us, together."

"I love you, Ted." Barbie held the cigarettes tightly in her hand as tears sprung into her eyes.

"I love you, B." He kissed her on the lips with more love than he'd ever kissed her, or anyone else, before.

Barbie knew she was right where she wanted to be, as the music from her speakers drifted up to her ears.

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
__Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home_

* * *

**Everyone loves a happy ending, don't they? It may be a _little_ cheesy, but I think a little cheesyness was needed!  
The idea of the title 'So Familiar' is really about finding that one person who is right for you, and when you're with them, you're 'home', hence why I chose 'Wrapped in your arms' as the final song, as it's such a representation of this story.  
I will NOT be writing a sequel to this, as it ended so happily, however I won't rule out writing more Ted/Barbie fics.  
Thank you to everyone who commented and read this story. You are all amazing and make my day :)  
Keep updated for newer fics by myself :)**

**- Melissa X**


End file.
